That Would be Nice' Robin x Robin one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: Robin has always been alone. Now that Grima's been stopped and everyone's married, she feels she has no purpose. That is, until she meets a certain white-haired man in the Outrealm. Now, suddenly, Robin isn't alone. But will this fellow Tactician be more than just a companion? Rated T cuz I'm paranoid once again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

"Come on, Robin!" Lissa called. "Everyone's waiting for you!"

"'Kay!" Robin replied. "I just don't know what the Outrealm's like. I was trying to do some studying on it."

"You can just find out in person when we get there," Lissa said before popping out of view.

Robin sighed and put away the books. She was a little nervous about seeing the Outrealm. She'd never been there before and therefore didn't know much about it. _Oh well, Chrom's bringing us there anyway. I can just find out what it's like myself. _

She exited the tent and caught up to everyone else.

"You done yet?" Chrom asked.

"Yes," Robin replied. "I'll have to thank Miriel for lending me her books later."

Chrom's daughter, Cynthia, ran up. "Hey, Dad! Gerome says he can't find Minerva."

Chrom groaned. "That wyvern's always off somewhere. How long will it take to find it?"

"Um, probably only a few minutes. Minerva never goes far," Cynthia replied.

"We'll just have to wait for him to find it then," Chrom sighed frustratedly.

Robin found herself quite annoyed at Gerome's ignorance. It was unlike him to lose track of Minerva. _Does he really have to do that now? And I was so excited to visit the Outrealm…_

She brushed her white pigtails out of her eyes. Her frustration was making her coat feel a tad hot. Still, she never took it off unless she was going to bed. In fact, no one has ever seen her without her coat. She never had a lover or anything of the sort. She knew Gaius was interested before he married Cordelia, but Robin currently wasn't into any of the men in the Shepherds. None of them were really her type.

Eventually, Gerome returned with Minerva in tow and Chrom led everyone off towards the Outrealm. It was about a day's journey with few Risen around to delay the trip. Overall, it was rather peaceful in Ylisse after Grima was defeated. The Risen number decreased by over 70% and most wars in or around Ylisse had stopped. Now that there wasn't much to do anymore, some of the Shepherds had started to settle down and have children. Miriel already had Laurent and Olivia was expecting Inigo. Times were only getting better.

Finally, they arrived at the Outrealm. It was just a very large portal with one of Anna's sisters nearby. "Welcome to the Outrealm! Would you like to head out on an adventure?"

"Um," Chrom answered. "We just wanted to see what the Outrealm was like."

"Oh, tourists. For you only, I'll let you use the portal once for free."

"Wait, this costs money?" Chrom asked.

"Of course. How else do I make money?"

"That's my sister for you," Anna commented.

"Oh, all right," Chrom said. "We'll go out once for free."

"Oh, excellent!" Anna's sister said. "Now, just go through the portal."

"That's it?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah, that's it. You shall find yourself in a faraway land when you go through. Once you complete the challenges over there, you'll transport back here."

Chrom led everyone through the entrance into a land with lots of hilltops. "What's here?" Robin asked.

Suddenly, hordes of Risen appeared. They surrounded the group, preventing escape.

"Guess this is the challenge," Chrom said. Everyone drew their weapons and charged. Once again, Robin remained by herself, not paired up with anyone else. She was strong enough to hold her own.

Everyone fought through the seemingly endless masses, until Robin found herself separated from the group. _These Risen are much stronger than the ones in Ylisse, _she thought to herself. _I just might go down. _"Damn!" she shouted as a Risen slashed her shoulder,

Suddenly, a blast of fire magic cleared the Risen around her. A young man appeared. He had white hair similar to hers and was wearing an identical coat. "You okay?" he asked.

Robin nodded breathlessly. "Why don't we pair up?"

"I think that's a good idea," the white-haired man replied.

They went back-to-back while blasting the Risen with fire magic. Soon, all the Risen were defeated and everyone was standing on an empty battlefield. Chrom ran up to her. "Robin! You okay?"

"Um, yeah," Robin replied.

Chrom looked at the white-haired man. "Who's this?"

"My name is Ozzy," the white-haired man replied.

"He helped me take down the Risen," Robin explained.

Chrom's expression softened. "I guess you're a friend of mine, then. Why don't you come with us? We'll be transported back to the gateway at any moment."

"Sure," Ozzy replied.

At that moment, there was a blinding flash and the group found themselves at the gateway. "Welcome back!" Anna's sister said. "Hm? Was he there before?" she asked, gesturing to Ozzy.

"No. We found him in the Outrealm. He agreed to come with us."

"Well, all right, then. I suspect you don't want to pay for another trip."

"It was nice, but I think we'll pass on another trip."

"All right. My doors are always open!" Anna's sister called as they began to walk away.

Within a short time, they got back to their original campsite and decided to retire for the night. "Um, Ozzy, we don't have a place for you." Chrom took a look around. "Unless you want to bunk with Robin for the night."

Robin's face turned bright red. "What?! He is not sleeping with me!"

Ozzy looked at her and held up his hands in an innocent gesture. "Hey, I would never infringe upon a lady's privacy. If you don't want me sleeping in your tent, then I'll just sleep outside."

Robin adapted a worrisome expression. "But you'll freeze…" She sighed. "All right; I'll let you bunk with me."

Ozzy smiled. "Why thank you."

Chrom left and the two went inside the tent. Robin managed to put together a small cot for Ozzy to sleep on while she took her usual one. She was about to lay down when she noticed she was still wearing her coat. She blushed. "Close your eyes," she told Ozzy.

Not even asking why, he simply obliged. Robin slid off her coat and changed into a silk nightdress. "You can look again."

Ozzy took his hands off his eyes and looked upon her figure. "Wow. You look really nice in that."

Robin blushed and muttered, "You know, you're the only one to ever have seen me out of my coat. No one else has."

"Oh." Ozzy looked away awkwardly. "So you don't have someone special?"

"No," Robin replied. "I never liked anyone. I was always by myself when we fought battles since I was strong enough to hold my own ground."

"You seemed to be having a hard time holding your ground when we were in the Outrealm," Ozzy said.

"That's because Risen are way more powerful over there than here," Robin replied indignantly.

Ozzy laughed. "Fine, fine. Whatever floats your boat."

Robin glared at him. "Just go to sleep!"

Still chuckling, Ozzy settled down onto the makeshift cot. Robin, on the other hand, was awake much longer than he was. _Why does my heart start pounding whenever I'm near him? Why do I especially enjoy his smile more than anybody else's? I don't get it. This makes no sense. _Robin shifted uncomfortably as her thoughts pricked her mind. The only thing that she was aware of was how Ozzy was asleep in the other bed. The fact that they were sharing the same tent made her smile. _I should just worry about it in the morning. _

The next morning, Robin got up early. Ozzy groaned as she was changing into her usual coat. "You get up this early?"

"I need to discuss practical strategy with Chrom."

"What's the point? The war's over. There's no need for fighting."

Robin flinched as Ozzy said that. He hit the nail on the head with that one. Despite how much she tried to deny it, she knew that she wasn't needed anymore. There was no point in her anymore. She just tried to ignore that fact as much as possible.

"I'm needed…" she answered hollowly.

Ozzy's eyes softened. "Look, I'm sorry if I said something. Just forget about it, okay?"

"No, you're right. I'm not needed anymore. What's the point of a tactician if there's nothing tactics are needed for?"

"Oh, so you're a tactician," Ozzy said, trying to change the subject.

"Grandmaster, actually."

"Well, I'm a Grandmaster, too. Tell you what: we can study tactics together. We may not be needed anymore, but we can still need each other."

Robin smiled. "That… would be nice."

Ozzy smiled back, pleased with himself. "How about we study together this afternoon."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Robin replied. She went off to go study tactics with Chrom while Ozzy looked after her, smiling. _Just why is her smile so intoxicating? _

"I don't get it," Robin said. "Why would you want the Pegasus Knights near the archers?"

"Because they can lure the archers in, while we can bring in melee fighters and a dancer or two to wipe them out," Ozzy replied.

"I see," Robin said. "That way, all that's left are Swordmasters and Myrmidons. With the Pegasus Knights using spears, we'll have the upper hand. You're smart!"

"Thanks. I learn from the best."

"We just met!"

"Still, I've learned many things from you."

"Like what?"

"Like…" he hesitated. "What love feels like."

Robin tensed up. "Wait, what?"

"I-I'm in love with you," he admitted, his cheeks lighting up. "And, I mean, if you don't like me, I'll accept your answer-"

"I accept your feelings," Robin interrupted.

"Huh?" Ozzy said.

"I like you, too. I just didn't know I did until now," Robin answered. Her cheeks were starting to take a similar shade to Ozzy's.

The room was silent for several moments. Ozzy tried to get up the courage to speak. "Um, so you want to, like, go somewhere tomorrow? Like, on a date?"

Robin smiled and kissed him on the lips. "That would be nice."

Fin

_Whew, that was hard. I've been wanting to write one of these for a while now. The only thing stopping me was that I was afraid of messing up because I didn't know how the Outrealm works. I can't stand to be factually incorrect so that kinda stopped me for a while. Also, I almost gagged when I had to make Chrom marry Sumia since I love Chrom x FeMU. I mean, I like FeMU X MU, but my real FE:A otp is Chrom x FeMU. Oh well, I'm happy how it turned out. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
